uh oh were in big trouble
by centaurmonkey
Summary: just a short fic about coulson and may being the surrogate parents of skye leo and jemma warning this will contain spankings and groundings dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 uh oh

A big smash was heard from the common area of the bus and Coulson and Melinda quickly ran to see what caused the loud bang. What they saw was complete chaos and the kitchen in a complete and utter mess with several things that were broken and the three agents who thought of themselves as siblings were arguing right in the middle.

they were so busy arguing the agents didn't see the two agents that they thought of as surrogate parents until it was too late to blame other people. Melinda then quickly separated the three agents and told them to sit down in opposite corners of their office they looked to be on the verge of crying and if truth be told Jemma and leo were not far behind.

All very scared of the looks on their parents faces the trio quickly ran to do what they were told as not to further get themselves into trouble.''smart move ''said Melinda as Skye quickly ran to her office Melinda was standing in the doorway on purpose as she knew skye was the most likely to try to run to escape being punished by her parents .

With all three agents in the corners they were assigned ,Melinda took a moment to assess the damage done by her surrogate children''they have really done it this time Phil im about this close to using my belt on the girls''Phil saw the look on may's face and decided even though they were his baby girls they had royally screwed up he then said out loud to may ''ill handle Leo you handle the girls''he phrased it like a question may nodded and said as she heard her kids talking ''you lot are in big trouble id suggest you stop trying to make it worse'' Phil then said im gonna ground them also as they hate having nothing to do.''Melinda nodded and sighed she hated dealing with her girls but seriously they were adults and one way or another they were going to pay for the damage as she went and took a quick detour to the bunks of her children and removed every electronic item in sight including thier phones

this is gonna be a long week for them i mean it


	2. Chapter 2 time to face the music

chapter 2 time to face the music

after about 10 minutes of thinking may entered her office and sighed she sat down in her chair told all three children as she called them in her head to sit down in front of her desk they quickly scrambled and all started to talk very fast and bable then melinda held up a hand to indicate they stop.

ok leo you first what happened to the kitchen well i was getting hungry and wanted to get a snack from the kitchen may slightly smirked at that as she knew hes always hungry and when i got there to start making some food skye came around and jumped on my back and covered my eyes then jemma stole my food i was trying to get skye of me and the toaster got broke as i finally got skye off me

jemma jumped on me too then we were fighting to try and get her off me and we broke the kitchen unit im sorry leo said in a small quiet voice may then indicated to jemma well anything to add nope except that im sorry it was juvenile

and you skye im sorry too it was only meant to be a bit of fun well that bit of fun is costing your ability to sit down and your freedom no fun whatsoever as your grounded all three groaned at that im not finished only work and skye no computer fun at all no sciencey stuff you too i also have all your mobile phones and you will be paying for that kitchen you guys need to learn when to have fun and when to work

ok lets get this over with leo go to coulsons office and stand in the corner she offered him a rare smile but told him to go ok you too go stand in the corner while i finish this paperwork they both went back to the corner both her girls looked to on the verge of crying she really wanted to comfort them but the state of the kitchen was a disaster

ok as your the oldest jemma you go first may got out from behind her desk and sat down in the middle of her office then beckoned jemma closer and said come on jemma once its over its over jemma reluctantly draped herself across the knees of her surrogate mother and may quickly bared her and began spanking her bottom to mid thigh jemma kept squirming in order to stop the flaming fire building up in her backside but may just held her tighter and shifted her forward to give her sit spots attention jemma eventually went limp after that and may stopped after that and started to comfort and calm jemma down after about 20 minutes jemma readjusted her clothes and went back to the corner as instructed

may now thought now for the hard part skye over here now skye was reluctant to say the least but slowly made her way over to may may quickly once skye was in range grabbed her and put her over her knee and repeated what she did to jemma over again but as skye was younger she was more vocal and tried harder to get away but may just shifted her forward and started giving attention to the sensitive spots which made skye cry even more then once may was sure she had the same as jemma she started to comfort skye this took around 20 minutes as well then both girls were invited in for a hug you guys know i hated that hey no rubbing you know the rules now go to your bunks no electronics or science stuff allowed ill check on you both in a little while


	3. Chapter 3 taming the lion

when coulson came back to his office after checking his girls were ok they were fine and taking a nap on thier stomachs of course he had just got off the phone with maria ordering a new kitchen she said give them hell for this and remind them that although they are under your command thier suragate aunt is pissed at them too coulson looked around and saw leo crying silently in the corner as he was instructed as much as coulson wanted to take the lad into his arms for a hug he had to harden his heart at least for now

coulson went and sat down as he did so he saw may slipping down to the gym to centre herself as she hated punishing her family it hurt her a lot but she was resigned to the fact and went to do her tai chi session coulson then looked round at the hunched over quiet scottish boy whom he had been and still was proud to be his family

ok leo he said in a resigned voice lets get this over with leo went quickly over to him the mere sight of coulson was enough to calm him down for now coulson then quickly took leo over his knee then he quickly bared him and started swatting his backside to mid thigh once coulson had done a few circuits leo started to cry then he shifted him foward and get his sit spots attention then leo went limp and started to cry in earnest

coulson stopped and took his son into his arms it took him around half an hour to make sure leo was ok he then said im sure you know your grounded leo nodded why dont you take a nap ill be in to check on you soon and with that coulson watched as fitz went to his bunk he however went straight to the gym this had been hard for all of them he told may of marias message she laughed they havent seen her mad but i have a feeling thier about to


End file.
